Who's Uke now?
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Itachi was being insensitive to Deidara's position as uke for both him and Hidan, and now Deidara wants to make Itachi feel that pain! :3 YAOI Still dont own Naruto characters. HidaDeiIta threesome XD


"I'm so sore, un…" Deidara moaned in pain as he walked with Itachi from a dango shop.

"Hey, I'm sore too and you don't hear me complaining!" Itachi said then took two dango balls in his mouth.

"That's because Hidan's the only one who fucks you in the ass, right after me, un!" Deidara stated a little mad at his boyfriend for being so insensitive.

"I fail to see your point." Itachi said and took the rest of the dango balls in his mouth then moaned in delight.

"First, you fuck me in the ass, un." Deidara started to explain. "Second, Hidan fucks me in the ass! Third, Hidan fucks you in the ass but since he's exhausted from me, he's less rough with you, un!"

Itachi had tuned Deidara out while he was explaining. He ate his dango, concentrating purely on the taste and nothing else. Deidara glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dei. Did you say something?" Itachi asked taking out another dango.

"Forget it, un…" Deidara said, why did he bother? He should have known of all people that Itachi didn't listen to anyone while eating his precious dango.

This gave him an idea. Since Itachi was being so insensitive with him, he would make him feel what he went threw practically every night with he and Hidan. Deidara smiled to himself exited at the thought, he didn't have to worry about Itachi noticing because he was eating his dango.

When they got back to the base, Deidara immediately left Itachi's side to go find Hidan and tell him his plan for revenge and understanding. Deidara found Hidan in his room, cleaning up his blood after another painfully long ritual.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that, un…" Deidara mumbled as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why the fuck not? Jashin-sama fucking demands it and what Jashin-sama fucking says goes." Hidan said throwing away a blood soaked towel into the garbage, that blood stain would never come off anyways.

"Because you look dead and it makes me want to cry, un…" Deidara answered feeling the tears sting at his eyes. He loved Hidan and Itachi very much and hated to see them in pain or injured.

Hidan was deeply touched by Deidara's concern for him. He walked up to the blond and kissed him on the lips passionately. "Don't worry Dei, I'm fucking immortal. Nothing will ever fucking kill me." Hidan reassured the blond. "Now, what the fuck did you want?"

"It's about Itachi, un." Deidara started. Hidan took a grim expression. "It's nothing bad, un!" Deidara assured. Then continued. "I want to have a threesome, you, Itachi and me tonight, but I want Itachi to be our uke, sound good, un?"

Hidan grinned, "yeah that sounds like a good idea! I'd love to see you fuck that Uchiha in his tight ass!" Hidan was getting hard as mental images filled his head. God Itachi would look sexy.

Deidara grinned to his turn. "Great! And don't tell him, we'll make him figure it out with time, un…" Deidara's voice sounded cruelly sexy. Hidan wanted to hear it scream his name.

He grabbed the blond and pinned him to the wall. Deidara gasped in surprised, then grinned. He didn't mind being fucked by Hidan now, actually, he wanted it.

The two kissed passionately as they took off there clothes and made their way to the bed. Hidan laid Deidara underneath him, he had that sexy yet horny look in his eyes, which made him harder. He slipped in his first finger into Deidara, making him moan in pleasure, since he was still half stretched from last night. He then added the second finger making him wince in slight pain, but moan as Hidan started to finger fuck him. Then the third finger that made Deidara moan in a mix of pleasure and pain as Hidan kept finger fucking him.

Eventually, he was stretched enough to Hidan's licking and entered him. Deidara yelled out in pleasure and slight pain. Hidan kept still so Deidara could get used to him, then started to thrust when the younger teen started to wiggle.

---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3---

Deidara cuddled up to Hidan and kissed him softly on the lips. Hidan was just as good with gentle sex as he was with rough sex. Deidara wasn't as sore as before, which was good for him because walking around was already hard enough.

Hidan may have taken that into notice and decided to be careful with his lover this time. They both took a quick nap to get some rest and mentally plan what they where going to do to Itachi. Both where very excited to put the Uchiha in said position.

A couple of hours later!!

Itachi and Deidara where cuddling up to Hidan as they watch television. Every one was the envy of Hidan. He had the two hottest, sexiest, mouth watering guys in the world and he was good looking himself.

"I have an idea, un…" Deidara whispered to the both of them. Both exchanged glances then looked at Deidara interested. "Let's go have sex, un…"

Itachi blushed slightly, and so did Hidan. "Sure, sounds good to me, and you Red-eyes?" Hidan asked the Uchiha.

Itachi nodded.

They got up and headed towards Deidara's room, he had the biggest bed since he made Tobi sleep on the floor and took the other bed for himself. They entered Deidara's room, Hidan closed the door and Deidara tackled Itachi on the bed, pinning his arms above his head.

Itachi couldn't resist a blush from coming on his face. He started to wiggle so Deidara could get off of him and switch their positions. "Get off Dei…" Itachi said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Hidan crawled on the bed beside them.

"Hey Red-eyes, listen the fuck up!" Hidan said in a superior tone.

"You're going to be our Uke!" Deidara finished and kissed Itachi's neck as Hidan did the same but on the opposite side.

Itachi moaned in pleasure. "Mm…J-just for tonight…" Itachi moaned.

Deidara and Hidan where surprised, they thought that it would take more to convince the Uchiha to be their uke, but they soon came to realise that Itachi was already rock hard.

"Horny little slut." Hidan smirked and took off Deidara and Itachi's shirt and threw 'em at some random place in the room.

Hidan moved down to Itachi's nipples as Deidara kept working on the neck, grinding his and Itachi's hips together increasing the moans coming from Itachi.

Soon all three where naked and incredibly aroused, Deidara slipped a finger inside of Itachi and trusted in and out stretching him. Soon the second finger was added, then the third one. Deidara kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Itachi until he was nicely stretched for him.

Itachi was then flipped on his stomach, his butt sticking in the air for Deidara to enter him, and Hidan's cock in his face. This was new, they never did anything like that with Deidara. Nevertheless, Itachi took Hidan's cock in his mouth and started to suck as Deidara entered him from behind.

Hidan threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly as Itachi's tongue swirled over some sensitive spots and the vibration of the moans coming from Itachi tickled his member in a pleasurable way. He moaned and tried to look at the Uchiha. He was so hot, a blush crossing from one side of the face to the other, covered in a thin lair of sweat making his hair stick to the side of his face, mewling from when Deidara brushed by his sweet spot, his ass in the air, it was just like he imagined but better.

Deidara slammed into Itachi with a lot of strength, Itachi was so tight yet so amazing. He moaned as Itachi backed into him getting more of his cock inside of him. Itachi's moans where so sexy, Deidara longed for more, he reached and grabbed Itachi's cock and pumped it in sink with his thrusts, as he started he hit Itachi's sweet spot, making Itachi let go of Hidan's cock and scream in pleasure. Deidara aimed for that spot with in each thrust as Itachi continued to suck Hidan harder and harder.

"Oh…I'm going to…ah…come…" Hidan moaned as Itachi sucked even harder.

"Aah…S-same…" Deidara moaned as he received amazing friction from Itachi's tightening whole. "And jugging by…ah…I-Ita's tightness, him too…"

Hidan almost yelled as he came hard into Itachi's mouth. Deidara followed almost immediately after at the same time as Itachi, both moaning loudly. Deidara pulled out of Itachi, and moved beside him, as for Itachi, he collapsed panting hard. Hidan rolled him on his back and placed himself at Itachi's entrance.

"We…we're not done…?" Itachi panted already sore enough from Deidara.

"Oh Red-eyes, we aren't done at all!" Hidan said in the sexiest tone imaginable.

Itachi closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing and get ready to be entered by Hidan. Before he had anytime to mentally prepare himself, Hidan slammed into him not giving him anytime to adjust to Hidan's incredible size.

As Itachi was screaming in pleasure and pain Deidara used his hand mouths and his own, to lick Itachi's hardened member. Itachi's moans increased tenfold his pleasure was most unbearable. He had a fire in his stomach, and his body was hyper sensitive now. Itachi yelped as Deidara took his member into his mouth and sucked it hard. He arched his back, but Deidara pushed it back and held it in place so Itachi wouldn't try it again.

Soon the raven boy yelled loudly, his voice echoing threw the base and came into Deidara's mouth, who swallowed the cum.

Hidan took Deidara's arm, not stopping his deep thrusts in Itachi and pulled him on Itachi's lap.

"Ride h-him…" Hidan groaned.

Itachi's dick was already erected enough for that. Deidara sat on Itachi's member, moaning at the sensation of the Uchiha in him, he lifted himself almost all the way off and then thrust back down. Both moaned in pleasure.

"O-Oh…H-Hidan…D-Dei…" Itachi moaned his boyfriend's names as he felt himself climb the edge.

"Shit…I'm close too…" Hidan said as he slammed into Itachi making him arch his back and scream.

"Mm…M-me too, un…ah…" Deidara moaned.

All three screamed in pleasure as they came, Itachi in Deidara, Hidan in Itachi, and Deidara on himself and Itachi. Deidara hopped off of Itachi and laid beside him and Hidan pulled out of Itachi laying on his other side.

"Tomorrow, you'll know how I felt, un…" Deidara whispered into Itachi's ear.

"I don't care it was all worth it…" Itachi panted kissing Deidara's cheek and then Hidan's. "I love you both."

"We love you to Itachi-chan." Deidara and Hidan both said and kissed the Uchiha on each cheek.

Itachi blushed again but smiled at his two lovers.

They fell asleep cuddling each other.

The next day!!

"Aww…" Itachi moaned in pain. "My ass hurts so much…"

Deidara laughed and kissed Itachi. "See? I told you it hurt like hell, un!" Deidara teased. 

Itachi groaned and tried to eat his dango, concentrating on the flavour to stop thinking about his pain. It was no use, his ass hurt too much.

"Hey Dei…" Itachi said as he got an idea, "Want to make Hidan our uke for the next round?"

Deidara giggled and held Itachi's arm. "I like the way you think, un!" Deidara leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder as they walked. "You know how I feel, now it's time to make him feel our pain, un."

"Sexy Dei…" Itachi smirked and kissed his blond lover.


End file.
